megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Battle Network 2 Walkthrough
Table of Contents #Controls #The Walkthrough ##The Story So Far ##Gas Attack! (AirMan.EXE) ##Bombs Ahoy! (QuickMan.EXE) ##A Pen-pal from Far Away (CutMan.EXE) ##Protect the Mother Computer! (ShadowMan.EXE) ##A Trip to Netopia (ThunderMan.EXE and SnakeMan.EXE) ##The Dungeon Sideshow (KnightMan.EXE) ##Airplane Failure (MagnetMan.EXE) ##A World of Ice (FreezeMan.EXE) ##Bug Fusion (Gospel) ##The After Game (Bass.EXE) #Lists ##Viruses ##Bosses ##Chips ##P.A.s ##Panels ##Secrets, Tips, and Tricks Controls The Walkthrough The Story So Far: After deleting the Life Virus,it's still the year 200X, and Lan Hikari arrives late on the last day of 5th grade. After a hard year at school, it's time for summer break! However, a new organization is out to start plans for world domination.... Gas Attack! (AirMan.EXE) The game will start with you running into school on the last day. It's recommended to talk to all of Lan's classmates, but talking to Dex will advance the plot. The middle desk on the left has a PanelGrab chip in it. School will start. After a brief cutscene, head out. In ACDC Town, look for Lan's house, the blue house with a suspicious blonde in front of it. Go in it. Talk to Lan's mom, then go upstairs to his room. Lan's mom will make him do homework. Go through the tutorial, as it does a great job teaching the mechanics of the game. Sadly, you will have to go through this if you play the game again, as it is unskippable. After finishing, go to the net. Over there, run and follow the blue brick road. On occasion, you will find mystery data in different colors. Blue will be gone forever after you use it. Green comes back every time you jack out. Purple is like blue, but you need the Unlocker subchip to open it. After you go to the square, talk to the green navi near a locked door. Take the ZLicence test. You need to find two spinning pieces of data. The first piece is right outside the Square, in Den Area 3. The second piece is back in Den Area 1. The quickest way to get there is to jack out by pressing R, then jacking back in. You finished the test! Go back to the green navi and you will get the regular chip selector and the Z-Licence. To use the selector, go and edit your folder put the cursor on a chip under 4MB and press select. That chip will always be the first chip on your custom screen. You can increase you maximum MB from 4 to a big 50 with RegUp 1s, 2s, and 3s throughout the game. Jack out, then you will get an e-mail from Glyde. Go to Yai's House (the big mansion in upper ACDC Town). After the cutscene, go in. You will get a Roll chip from Mayl. It's recommended that you put this in your folder, as it does decent damage and heals you. Go to Yai's bathtub. After the cutscene, jack in to the control panel. You are now in the GasComp! You will now see a program. Go to him and then continue on. To cross the gas, you have to start exactly when the gas passes and run using B. Soon into the area, you will find a handle. Turn it to turn on the gas and get across the gap. You will now find a ventilation machine. Clear it up, then go to the next area. Sources *Some information obtained from The Mega Man Home Page website. Category:Game walkthroughs W